Nothing Better Than You
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Mamori mempergok pacarnya selingkuh, Hiruma melihat itu dan menenangkan Mamori. HiruMamo RnR please! ini fic ke 3 saya. hiatus...


**Nothing Better Than You**

Disclaimer :

- Yusuke Murata

- Riichiro Inagaki

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rated : T

Pair : HiruMamo

**WARNING :**

OOC, Abal, very-very ugly, bangkai, NOC (Non-Official Company)(?), CIA (Company Intelegence Agence)(?),

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE PLEASE LEAVE THIS FIC- NOW!**

**But.. if you like please review ._.v**

.

.

~DeathBlood~

.

.

Hiruma sedang memainkan laptop kesayangannya di bawah pohon di taman, tentu ia sedang membeli saham-saham.

"Kekekeke.." tawa jahatnya kembali terdengar ketika dia mendapatkan keuntungan. Sekali-kali dia meletuskan gelembung _bubble gum free sugar_ nya.

"Ma,Mamori, dia hanya temanku!" kata seorang pria yang tak jauh dari tempat Hiruma, dan Hiruma juga mengetahui bahwa Mamori sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Konbazawa Takumi. Hiruma menutup laptopnya dan ingin segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi ketika ia ingin pergi ia mendengar bahwa Mamori membentak kekasihnya.

"Sudah ada bukti! Kau selingkuh di belakangku!" lalu Mamori melemparkan foto yang di ambil diam-diam. Amarah Mamori tidak dapat di tahan lagi.

"Ta,tapi Mamori.." Takumi tidak menghiraukan foto-foto itu.

"Sekarang pilih! Kau mau pilih dia atau aku! Jika kau mengaku, aku akan memaafkanmu!" kata Mamori membentak.

"Fuuh.. aku lebih menyukai dia di banding kamu!" Takumi langsung meninggalkan Mamori yang bengong. Tapi Mamori mengejarnya dan menamparnya keras-keras.

"Ukh.. lihat saja nanti Mamori!" Takumi mengancam, dan sebenarnya dia mempunyai kakaknya yang seorang ketua genk berandalan.

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU ORANG HINA!" teriak Mamori. Punggungnya gemetar, tapi dia menahannya. Mamori duduk di bangku taman, kebetulan taman itu tidak ada orang kecuali Mamori, Takumi, dan.. Hiruma, yang melihat kesedihan Mamori dari semak-semak. Mata Hiruma memancarkan perasaan sedih, saat melihat Mamori.

"Manajer sialan, sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Hiruma sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"A,apa sih, tadi kau melihatnya kan?" Mamori menahan tangisnya karena ada Hiruma, dan dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan iblis itu.

"Kekeke.." Hiruma langsung duduk di sebelah Mamori tanpa basa-basi, lalu dia melirik Mamori.

"A,apa-apaan pandanganmu itu!" kata Mamori yang merasa di remehkan. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hiruma.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tapi ingat hal ini manager sialan, aku mendapat ancaman baru dari komite disiplin ini KEKEKEKE!" ancam Hiruma dengan tawa iblisnya, dan dia mengangkat senjata AK-47nya dan di atasnya terdapat _handicam_ yang berisi rekaman Mamori tadi. Mamori tersentak kaget melihat _handicam_ yang menggantung itu, matanya sesaat sempat melebar kemudian menyipit lagi, dia melemparkan pandangannya ke rerumput di bawahnya.

"Jika kau ingin menyebarkannya, sebarkanlah," jawab Mamori pasrah.

"Hn? Bener nih?" tanya Hiruma meyakinkan jawaban Mamori tadi.

"I,iya!" Jawab Mamori. Tapi Hiruma tidak menyimpan di laptopnya tapi dia malah menaruh _handicam_ itu di tanah dan menembakannya dengan peluru-peluru AK-47.

"Hi,Hiruma?" Mamori tersentak dengan suara tembakan AK-47.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat hal serendah itu manager sialan," kata Hiruma tanpa menengok Mamori dan dia langsung beranjak pergi dengan AK-47 di sandarkan di bahunya, dan laptop di bawa di tangan kirinya.

"Tu,tunggu Hiruma-kun," tanpa di sadari Mamori, tangan Mamori menarik kaus hitam Hiruma.

"Ada apa Manager sialan? Aku sibuk," Hiruma berbicara tanpa melihat wajah Mamori.

"Maaf mengganggumu ta,tapi.." Mamori menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa? Aku sibuk, jangan bertele-tele," jawab Hiruma tegas.

"1 jam saja, tolong temani aku di sini, aku ingin menceritakan tentang Konbazawa," pinta Mamori.

"Hn.. jika aku menemanimu, apa keuntungannya bagiku?" tanya Hiruma, sekarang dia memutar badannya hingga wajahnya langsung menatap mata biru sapphire Mamori.

"I,itu!" Mamori tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Hm? Apa aku boleh mencicip bibir manismu itu?" tanya Hiruma.

"I,itu!" Mamori _blushing_, Mamori masih tidak tahu apa yang mau di jawabnya.

"Kekeke, bercanda.. tapi kau harus bekerja keras di tim Devil Bats," kata Hiruma, dan dia kembali duduk di bangku itu.

"So..? What would you say to me?" tanya Hiruma, dan dia merentangkan tangannya di belakang bangku. Dan senjata beserta laptopnya di tanah berumput.

"Ng.. tanggal 08-8-2008, itu tanggal jadianku dengannya, memang sudah lama sekali karena sekarang sudah bulan Juli," Mamori menceritakan dari alkisah.

.

~DeathBlood~

.

"Ternyata dia selingkuh, begitu?" ulang Hiruma, padahal dia sudah tahu segalanya.

"I,iya.." Bahunya berguncang tanpa disadari Mamori kristal itu jatuh lagi.

'Sial, kenapa di sini?' batin Mamori, cepat-cepat Mamori menghapusnya. Hiruma yang melihat Mamori menghapus air matanya, tidak tahan untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada Mamori.

"Hn.. manager sialan, hanya untuk hari ini kau boleh meminjam dadaku," kata Hiruma menawarkan sesuatu yang mungkin dilakukan para pria (?). Hanya itu yang di pikirkan Hiruma.

"Eh? Ti,tidak usah.. terima kasih Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori, tersentak karena hari ini Hiruma baik, bahu Mamori masih gemetar menahan tangis, dan Hiruma berkata.

"Tch, jangan sok tegar manager sialan, sini!" tangan kanan Hiruma langsung memegang kepala Mamori dan menyandarkannya di dadanya.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun.."

"Menangislah," kata Hiruma dengan tangan di kepala Mamori.

"Haa?" Mamori terheran-heran karena kata-kata Hiruma yang menyuruhnya menangis.

"Tertawalah saat kau senang, Minta maaf jika kau berbuat kesalahan, dan.. menangislah jika kau bersedih," kata Hiruma, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Mamori, dan mengelus dengan lembut kepala Mamori.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun..," lalu Mamori menangis, pertama kalinya Mamori menangis di depan orang.

.

~DeathBlood~

.

Mamori mengusap-usap matanya yang bengkak karena tadi dia sudah menangis sepuas-puasnya di dada Hiruma.

"Te,terima kasih Hiruma-kun, kau sudah menemaniku," kata Mamori, dan dia melihat jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kirinya merk _Swatch._

"Gawat, Hiruma-kun! Ini sudah jam 7 malam! Aku janji pulang ke rumah sebelum jam setengah 8!" kata Mamori dalam kepanikan.

"Hn.. jam segini, tidak aada kereta yang mengarah ke stasiun dekat rumahmu," kata Hiruma tenang yang malah menambah kepanikan Mamori.

"APA?" tanya mungkin tepatnya tanya + teriak Mamori.

"Yah.. kau sudah menghabiskan waktuku, tadi kau menangis lebih dari 1 jam, jadi.. sekarang aku pulang duluan," kata Hiruma, dia mengambil senjata beserta laptopnya. Mamori hendak protes karena Hirumalah yang menyuruhnya menangis, tapi niat itu segera ia urungkan.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" Mamori ketakutan, tapi Hiruma tidak memedulikan kata-kata Mamori, dan dia terus saja berjalan, dan Mamori yang ketakutan pun mengikuti Hiruma, karena kabarnya di taman itu ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib.

"Kau mau ikut?" Hiruma menaiki motornya, dan mengajak Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya Mamori.

"Kekeke, cepat manager sialan atau kutinggal," Hiruma menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Ma,mau," dan Hiruma memberinya helm dan Mamori pun naik ke motor Hiruma.

.

~DeathBlood~

.

Di jalan.

"Hiruma-kun, gerimis," kata Mamori.

"Biarkan saja, kau sudah memakai helm yang akan melindungimu," kata Hiruma, dan dia berusaha mengendarai motor dengan cepat tapi hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur mereka dan perjalanan ke rumah Mamori masih jauh. Seperti dari ujung barat ke ujung timur. Lalu mereka berlindung di bawah pohon dulu.

"Hiruma, ini sudah jam setengah 8!" kata Mamori, membersihkan badannya.

"Manager sialan, rumahmu masih jauh dan hujan ini sepertinya tidak akan berhenti, jadi bagaimana jika.." Hiruma menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Mamori menggiggil kedinginan. Hiruma langsung membuka bagasi motor, dan mengambil jaket bertudung, yang berwarna merah hitam (hitam dasarnya dan merah garis-garis).

"Ini, kau kedinginan kan? Aku tak butuh itu," Hiruma menaruh jaketnya di atas kepala Mamori.

"Brr... Hiruma-kun, te,terima kasih," kata Mamori dan dia memakai jaket Hiruma. Dia melihat Hiruma yang hanya memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam, dan celana jeans hitam.

'Pasti Hiruma-kun kedinginan juga, tapi dia tidak bersikap seperti itu. Dari dulu dia selalu menanggung semuanya sendirian,' batin Mamori.

"Apa liat-liat manager sialan?" Hiruma mengetahui apa yang di lakukan Mamori.

"Ti,tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Mamori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kekekeke.. kau naksir aku ya?" goda Hiruma.

"Nggak kok! Jangan ke GR an deh, daripada itu, tadi apa kelanjutan omonganmu?" tanya Mamori, kembali menatap mata _Zamrud_ Hiruma.

"Nggak jadi, kita lanjutin saja perjalanannya," kata Hiruma langsung menaiki motor di tengah hujan deras.

"Ba,baik," Mamori ikut menaiki motor di tengah hujan deras.

.

~DeathBlood~

.

"Manager sialan, hujan ini tambah deras, kita langsung menuju apartemenku saja," kata Hiruma, berusaha sembari melihat jalan matanya terus-terusan menyipit, karena Hiruma hanya bisa melihat jalan 1 meter ke depan di tengah hujan yang sangat deras.

"APA? " Mamori terkejut dan dia tersedak karena meminum air hujan.

"Uhuk! Mengapa kita harus ke apartemenmu?" tanya Mamori.

"Karena itu yang terdekat," Hiruma menjawab dan dia langsung berbelok dan masuk ke parkiran, memarkirkannya.

"Hiruma-kun, aku terlalu basah kuyup.." kata Mamori, melupakan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kau masuk angin," mereka menuju lift dan sampai pada lantai 26 (lantai tertinggi). Dan mereka masuk ke kamar nomor 2601. (**A/N** : angka di depan adalah lantai). Hiruma masuk ke kamarnya, membuka lemarinya, dan mengambil salah satu bajunya yang berwarna tosca, dan memberikannya ke Mamori.

"Ini, kau ganti baju di toilet kamarku saja, soalnya di toilet di ruang tamu sedang di perbaiki," kata Hiruma.

"Terima kasih Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori, dan dia pun langsung memasuki toilet.

Hiruma memilih bajunya dan dia ganti baju di kamarnya, sedangkan Mamori ganti baju di toilet di toilet kamar Hiruma.

**Mamori's POV**

I,ini toilet kamar Hiruma.. BESAR BANGET! Ya.. sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku ganti baju dulu. Aku pun membuka bajuku, tanpa melepas pakaian dalam tentu.. lalu langsung kupakai baju Hiruma. Dan aku melepas rokku, tanpa melepas pakaian dalam tentu lagi. Jadi, aku hanya memakai baju Hiruma, yang ternyata besar juga. Lalu aku keluar dari toilet, dan melihat Hiruma baru mau memakai baju, jadi aku melihatnya telanjang dada. Aku tersentak kaget, dan menjatuhkan baju-baju basahku. Dia menoleh, dan cepat-cepat memakai bajunya.

**End Of Mamori's POV**

"Tch! Cepat masukkan bajumu ke mesin pengering, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas," kata Hiruma dan langsung menuju dapur. Lalu tanpa basa-basi Mamori pun memasukkan bajunya ke mesin pengering yang ada di toilet kamar Hiruma.

'Uuh.. te,ternyata Hiruma-kun _six pack_ juga..' batin Mamori _blushing. _Mamori menunggu di ruang tamu. Tidak lama kemudian Hiruma datang dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Manager sialan, cepat beri tahu orang tuamu!" kata Hiruma sedikit emosi dan mukanya _blushing_ karena melihat Mamori dengan pakaiannya (?).

"I,iya," lalu Mamori berjalan menuju tempat telepon yang di depan matanya, sesaat ia berjalan melewati Hiruma, Hiruma sengaja menyalip kaki Mamori.

"Kyaa!" Mamori memejamkan matanya, dan saat ia pikir ia sudah jatuh..

"Manager sialan cepat bangun, berat tau," kata Hiruma stay _cool_, posisinya tangan kanan Hiruma menahan jatuh Mamori dan tangan kiri memegang nampan.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun! Ma,makasih udah nahan aku," kata Mamori ber- blushing ria melihat (pertama kali dari ratusan kalinya) Hiruma stay _cool_.

Lalu Mamori pun mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat karena hujan deras ini, yah.. sebenarnya Mamori dimarahi habis-habisan karena dia sudah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Dan dimulailah malam bersama sang iblis.

.

~DeathBlood~

.

Minuman mereka sudah habis sedari tadi, tapi Hiruma dan Mamori tetap duduk di ruang tamu dan terpaku pada lamunan masing-masing sehingga tanpa disadari mereka, waktu sudah berlalu. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.00 pm. Mamori tersentak dari lamunannya dan beranjak ke bingkai jendela untuk melihat kondisi di luar.

"Hi,Hiruma-kun, sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti," kata Mamori melihat keluar dari jendela. Perkataanya membuat Hiruma sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hn.. ya, kau ingin pulang manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma, berdiri dari tempat duduknya di ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya.

"I,iya! Aku ingin pulang Hiruma-kun!" Mamori mengejar Hiruma dan menarik lagi kaus hitam Hiruma, padahal Hiruma sudah setengah langkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Hn, kenapa narik-narik bajuku?" tanya Hiruma melirik tangan Mamori yang menarik kausnya. Mamori sedikit _blushing_.

"Kekekeke! Cuma segitu aja, udah merah, gimana kalau aku menyerangmu?" goda Hiruma.

"Ha,HAAH?" Mamori teriak dan ber _blushing_ ria, melihat itu Hiruma semakin tertawa keras. Lalu Hiruma memasuki kamarnya dan dia tetap menertawakan Mamori.

BLAM! Pintu bergaya eropa itu di tendang oleh Hiruma, Mamori yang tidak bisa apa-apa kembali duduk di ruang tamu, tak lama kemudian Hiruma keluar membawakan baju Mamori yang sudah mengering. Lalu melempar tepat ke wajah Mamori.

"ukh.. sakit tau!" jerit Mamori, Hiruma mengacuhkannya dan langsung memakai jaket, dan bersiap-siap. Mamori hanya bisa bengong. Hiruma yang menyadari itu ia langsung mendelik ke arah Mamori hingga Mamori meeinding dan berkata.

"Cepet siap-siap atau tidak akan kuantar."

"I,iya!" lalu Mamori pun berganti baju di kamar mandi.

~DeathBlood~

Hiruma dan Mamori sudah menuju basement dan menaiki motor Hiruma, lalu di tengah perjalanan.

"Ano, Hiruma-kun te,terima kasih mau repot-repot mengantar," kata Mamori mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hn," Hiruma hanya menanggapi dengan satu kata, membuat Mamori kecewa. Setelah itu mereka hanya diam saja.

~DeathBlood~

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Anezaki, Mamori langsung berterma kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Hiruma. Dan Hiruma hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eh, manager sialan," kata-kata itu membuat Mamori menghentikan langkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa Hiruma kun?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma sibuk mencari sesuatu di kantung celananya, dan menengok lagi ke Mamori.

"Ada yang mau ku berikan padamu," kata Hiruma serius.

.

.

To Be Continued

Yaaa! Maaf kalau hasilnya ancur begini, dan banyak typo! *membungkuk* hyaa, mohon reviewnyaaa! ^O^ oh,ya tolong baca fic-fic saya yang lain ya!


End file.
